A Really Bad Day
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: Abigail Kirkland wanted to hit something. Hard. She hasn't had the best of days, thanks to that frog and her annoying family. The ice princess of Hetalia school is in a bad mood. Maybe some news at lunch would cheer her up a bit. Fem!EnglandXDenmark


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga or anime series does not belong to me**

Bad Day

Abigail Kirkland wanted to hit her head against a wall. Hard. To those who knew her this would be considered odd behaviour for the calm and collected student, but she had a good reason to be angry; several actually. First her idiot older brother Scotland had insisted on cooking breakfast this morning and if there was anyone who cooked worse then she did it was Alan; seriously, the guy could burn water! Then she had met that frog Francis on the way to school. After a breakfast of blackened bacon, eggs and beans it had been the last thing she needed. The pervert had basically spent the whole of the walk insulting her and staring at her chest. He seemed to think that since she'd known him since she was 2 they were friends. Hopefully his newly acquired black eye would set him straight.

Usually Tuesdays were an OK day because she had English Literature in the morning. English Literature was her favourite subject and they had started studying the work of Charles Dickens, an hour of heaven for Abigail; or it should have been. Sadly, she sat next to the new student Feliciano who had been eating his breakfast during class. Even Abigail found it hard to enjoy the work of a master writer when she had the incessant noise of slurping pasta in her ear. At the end of the hour she had wanted to yell at him so badly but the italien's smiling face had prevented her. Someone would eventually punch the annoying kid but it wouldn't be her. She would not stoop to that level.

After English it was P.E. Which Abigail hated with a passion. It wasn't because she was bad at sports. Oh no. She loved rowing, cycling and cricket. Sport was an important part of her life. It was the perverted male side of the student population that made P.E. horrible, and the school was mainly made up of boys. So she sat next to Elizabeta, Natalia, Bella and Katyusha in the sport hall glaring at the grinning boys. She felt sorry for Katyusha the most; the girl was the shiest of them all but had the biggest chest and it was probably only thanks to the intimidating presence of her sister that she wasn't molested during school time.

Abigail's eyes glanced over to the boys in their class. She could admit that not all of them were perverts and she was actually friends with a couple, but it was hard to remember that with the creepy looks of the others. Her eyes caught the eyes of Matthew Williams, a quiet boy who stayed out of everybody's way and gave him a small smile. They were friends, old ones. Not too long ago when he and his brother had first arrived they had stayed at her house for a bit until they found somewhere to stay. His obnoxious, stupid brother Alfred had gotten on her last nerve within 6 minutes of them meeting and Alan had had to hold her back from shoving one of his stupid burgers up his a- Anyway, she had gotten on much better with Matthew and had been sorry to see him go. He offered her a sympathetic and timid smile back.

She could practically see Heracles, Francis and Gilbert giggling from the corner. The only good thing was that Antonio was in the nurses office helping one of the italian brothers (the one who didn't sit next to her) who had fallen down some stairs. She seriously considered dropping P.E. but that would mean that the perverts had won and no way was she going to allow that. Still spending an hour playing basketball in a tight top and ridiculously short shorts was a test of will.

The final straw had been during science when her bratty younger brother Peter had jumped into the middle of the classroom and loudly announced that she had left her good luck charm at home. Oblivious to her mortified face he had pulled out the fairy charm she'd had for years and paraded it in front of her class. Humiliation. The look in that frogs eye had told her that he was gong to use it against her and Alfred had cornered after class to ask if the reason she was so stuck up was because she spoke to fairies instead of normal people. Only her patented super-evil-death glare had been able to send him away.

That was the reason why Abigail Kirkland wanted to scream: her day had been awful and she dreaded to think what would come next. Fortunately, it was lunch so she could have a bit of a break and she had her own home-made scones to look forward to, plus they always kept Francis away.

Hetalia school was a school for students of all nationalities and was on of the most diverse in the world. It was a pretty good school and Abigail believed that she would get the right grades for university so she was content to stay there. As one of the few girls she'd become instantly popular on her enrolment before her so called ice-princess attitude warned them to stay away. Despite her "snobby attitude" (which she didn't have!) she had been able to make a couple of good friends who weren't idiots (and one or two who were). She sat down at an empty lunch table in the canteen and waited for her friends to arrive.

"Hey Abby!" She winced at the nickname but turned to smile at Feliks Lukasiewicz. The polish student was a little clingy as a friend but he was a good person, if a little impulsive.

"Feliks, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times it's Abigail not Abby. Only you and that idiot Jones call me that." He took her rebuke with a smile and sat opposite her. She took in his appearance, mid-length blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and a slightly feminine face was it any wonder he had been mistaken for a girl when he'd first arrived? Abigail blinked with the depressing realisation that her male cross-dressing friend was prettier than she was.

"You'll never guess what I heard today." Feliks looked like he was about to explode and began to jump up and down a little on his seat.

"Since I lack the ability to read minds you're probably right." Her deadpan tone did nothing to her bubbly friend and he didn't stop smiling.

"It's about you." He said in a sing song voice and her fist clenched slightly.

"If it's about what happened in science I would appreciate it if we didn't speak about it. I am going to talk to Peter tonight and calmly explain what he did wrong. Then I'm going to kill him with Alan's bagpipes." Feliks blinked then gasped.

"Oh that...No I wasn't talking about that it's something else." Abigail frowned. Science had been the latest scandal in her life so what other news could there be about her.

"Has that frog been spreading rumours about me again?" Feliks shook his head and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Then I don't really care. Honestly Feliks the gossip mill does not interest me in the slightest and it shouldn't interest you either. It's mainly lies anyway and I don't want to get involved with it." With that she took a bite out of her scone only to spit it out at what he said next.

"Mathias Kohler has a crush on you." Well there went the prospect of a peaceful lunch.

"What!" She hissed at the smirking boy. Just then Bella sat down next to Feliks with a tray of...chocolate.

"Hey guys. How has your day been?" For once Abigail was speechless and couldn't answer her friend. Bella turned to Feliks with a concerned frown.

"What's wrong with Abigail?" Feliks chuckled and swallowed his drink.

"I just told her that Mathias Kohler has a crush on her."

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh? Have you heard this before Bella?" Her eyes narrowed on Bella and the girl squirmed slightly.

"Well I heard Tino talking about it to Berwald. Apparently he likes you a lot." Abigail sat back, mind still reeling from the news. No-one got crushes on her. To the school she was the upper-class, posh, snobby rich girl whose nose was stuck so high it was a danger for aeroplanes (she should introduce them to her "posh" family one day). So what the hell was Mathias doing getting a "crush" on her. (Not that she believed it or anything) Her memory came up with the image of a tall guy, a year above her with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. A danish student who hung around with Tino, Berwald and a couple of others from Nordic countries. She didn't really have that much interaction with them as they liked to keep to themselves.

"Look there he is." Bella whispered in her ear and her head shot up just in time to see a group of 5 walk into the cafeteria. Berwald was the tallest of the group and Tino just looked so cute standing next to the tall boy. It was no secret that the two were going out and had strong feelings for one another. Abigail smiled at the slightly protective stance that Berwald took next to Tino. The two others were Norge and Frithrik (Iceland) who were talking to each other. Then there was Mathias. She looked at him and perhaps for the first time saw him. He was usually just a loud student in the year above her who became part of the background in her school life. He seemed to be cross about something and was stubbornly looking away from his friends. It struck her as odd that he wasn't laughing or cracking some stupid joke and her gaze lingered on his form. His eyes snapped up to meet hers and she was startled by the emotion in them. More surprising was the shade of red her cheeks had decided to turn and she looked away quickly.

"My, my. Who knew that all it took to make the ice princess blush was the loud-mouthed Dane?" Feliks said to Bella and Abigail silently swore that he was never borrowing any of her clothes again. Still why was she blushing? She never blushed not even Heracles could bring colour to her cheeks.

"I'm not blushing because I like him. It's because I'm embarrassed for him and myself because of that stupid rumour." That was right. She hadn't thought he was hot. Not at all.

Bella and Feliks shared a look and said at the same time. "Denial."

"Oh be quiet you two." She went back to her scones ignoring the chatter of her two friends and the eyes she felt staring into her back. Her next class was history so she turned her mind to that.

-History Class-

"Abigail, could you take this to the main office please." The teacher handed her a note and she nodded her head. The rest of the class were still finishing their essays whilst hers had been completed a couple of minutes ago. Taking the paper from his hand she stepped out into the halls and began to walk towards the office. After dropping off the note she started to head back when...

"Dammit Norge would you just get off my back about it please!" She froze at the voice and turned her head slightly to see a very angry Mathias stomp into the corridor. She gulped, he looked vicious and dangerous; like a warrior of old her poetic mind came up with (she told her poetic mind to shut up). He spun around and saw her, the anger on his face melted into shock and he stood up straight.

"A-Abigail Hi-uh. What are you doing out of class?" He seemed to be looking anywhere but at her and she felt her lips twitch. The one guy in the school who doesn't gawk at her is the one who likes her (seriously .she doesn't believe it).

"I had to bring a note to the office." Cue awkward silence. He rubbed his head slightly and she clasped her hands behind her back wondering if God was getting her back for trying to sell Peter when he was young.

"I-I'll see you later Mathias." She did not just stutter.

"No wait." His voice was stronger this time and she didn't move. He was still admiring the ceiling. "Listen Abigail I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" They both jumped as they saw a flustered Lovino run down the hall. Chasing after him was a smiling Antonio.

"Oh don't run from me Lovi. I just want to make sure you're all better." Abigail just blinked as the two continued to run down the hall. Could today get any weirder? She returned her gaze to Mathias and stared at the look on his face. A laugh started to bubble up inside her and soon she was giggling wildly. He turned to stare at her and she laughed harder.

"T-The look on your face." She forced out. He smiled and soon his own laughter joined hers. When she had some control she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Well at least I don't have to worry about Antonio staring at my ass again." Mathias stiffened slightly.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He finally met her eyes and she was once again held by their intensity.

"Doesn't what bother me?" Yay, she'd gone into parrot mode.

"The fact that nearly every guy here thinks you're just an ass and chest." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Of course it bothers me but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You could punch them, I've seen you punch Francis a lot." She chuckled slightly.

"That's different besides violence is never the answer, I'd rather prove I'm just as good as them with my brain not my brawn."

"You must want to hurt them sometimes." He smiled at her again.

"Try all of the time but you get used to it."

"You're a better person then I am then." He put his hands in his pockets and looked away. Oh yeah. She'd heard he'd gotten into quite a few fights with people.

Not liking the look on his face she shook her head. "No you could look at it a different way. I'm a coward who won't stand up for herself but you do." Her eyes went to the clock: she really should start heading back.

"Listen Mathias I've got to go." She actually felt a little disappointed, he was easy to talk to.

"Wait uh. Before you go. Do you think that maybe, I don't know, if one day you would want to go on a date with me or something." He looked so cute standing there with a nervous look on his face. Maybe she could get to like him. With a smile she took out some paper and wrote down her phone number (mobile, she didn't want Alan hearing about this for a long time).

"I would actually. Here's my number." She stepped forward to give it to him. Only her foot started to slip and she fell forward. A pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and she stopped inches before hitting the floor. She looked up into Mathias's face and swallowed. Desperately trying to ignore the feel of his arms around her.

"Are you OK?" His voice was soft and sent a tingle down her spine. She nodded slowly, unable to break her gaze from his face. He really was handsome. At any other moment Abigail would have slapped herself for the girlish thought but right then she couldn't bring herself to care. Her hands had latched onto his arms and she couldn't force herself to let go. The air crackled with something unspoken and they both started to move forward at the same time.

His lips met hers. The kiss was sweet and completely different to what she thought it would be, yet it was wonderful. Perhaps today wasn't such a bad day after all was her last thought before her mind returned to what her mouth was doing.

**An: My first Hetalia one-shot. Hope it was OK. I got this idea in my head and I had to write it down. I don't have a problem with Yaoi I just prefer to write Het and I loved writing through Abigail's eyes. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC or if I got any of the names wrong, some like Norway, Denmark, Bella etc. were made up but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! **


End file.
